


Can You Imagine

by pennylehane



Series: the pianist [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennylehane/pseuds/pennylehane
Summary: “Okay, okay!” Aaron broke in, yanking away from Alexander to position himself between the two of them, breaking their line of eye contact. “If you’re both done having our argument for us?”Dynamics are different between the group, and this leaves a lot of room for confusion.





	Can You Imagine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/gifts).



> Hi! Quick note-- this is a pinch hit I got which was a similar request from the same person as my last exchange, so I made it a sequel. For that reason, you might be better off reading _Easier to Just Swim Down_ first for this to make sense. Enjoy!

Theodosia watched from the kitchen counter as Aaron got Theo ready for school, the echoes of the clock tipping by over her head. He was standing behind their daughter at the table, pulling her hair back into froofy, beaded bunches as she made her way through a small mountain of fruity waffles. He held the last band down as it tightened into place, and then tugged lightly on one dark coil.

“That okay, sweetheart?”

Theo swallowed. “Yes, daddy.”

“Is everything in your bag?”

“Yep.”

“Homework?”

“I put it away after you checked it last night.” Theo wrinkled her nose reproachfully. “You _saw_ me.”

“Reading book?”

“Yeah.”

“Pencil case?”

“Yep.”

“And you’ve got your sports bag?”

“Yes, dad!” She bounced up from the table and turned to face him, frowning. “I don’t have my lunchbox, though.”

Aaron looked over at Theodosia with startling brightness. “Mommy has your lunch today, sweetheart, go ask her for it.”

Oh. Theodosia started half-awake, and fumbled on the counter for the brightly-coloured lunchbox. She held it out to Theo, who gave her a gossamer hug and a tight little smile, so much like Aaron’s. And then she must have missed something, because Theo’s light footsteps were pounding out of the door after the schoolbus, goodbyes echoing behind her.

Aaron was walking past with the plate, ready to wash up.

“You don’t have to keep pretending I’m involved,” Theodosia said. “She knows I didn’t pack her lunch.”

“I never said you did.” The rush of water behind her stopped. “Do you want me to stop?”

She shrugged, twisting a warm gold ring around her finger. He had bought it for her. “You already do a lot.”

“That’s okay,” he said, coming almost close enough to touch. She never could tell when he was lying.

***

As they did on most schooldays, they ended up spending time with the Hamiltons. It was not one of the days when they had made plans, so much as it was the two of them piling into the car when Theodosia couldn’t bear the silence for another minute, and driving straight to the other house.

Alex had run out front to greet them, grabbing Aaron and yanking him forwards into a back-slapping hug. Theo slipped past them in the foyer to find Eliza in the kitchen, watching the burners on the stove. She turned as Theodosia entered, and caught her in a sparking-bright kiss.

“Hi, Theodosia,” she said, catching both her hands as if they were dancing.

Theodosia melted into her, relieved. “Hi.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s fine.” Theodosia sat down on one of the wooden kitchen stools while Eliza fixed her with an expression of motherly disbelief. She wilted. “It’s Aaron.”

“Good girl.”

“He’s trying.”

“Yes.”

“I’m not.”

“Aren’t you?”

Theodosia looked up from the table, half-glaring. “Don’t be reasonable at me!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Eliza rubbed the back of her hand. “Why don’t you tell me how you’re feeling, hmm?”

“I have a therapist for that.” She pulled away.

Eliza didn’t let her, going sharp-eyed. “And isn’t that working brilliantly for your marriage.”

Theodosia complained, but told her. It was stammer and blandly emotionless, but Eliza was as warm and understanding as ever as she detailed every tiny aspect of her marriage with Aaron, not bothering to explain how she felt about it, if she even knew.

Eliza turned away as the kettle boiled to turn off the burner, leaving Theodosia to recollect herself, before pouring out four cups of their preferred teas. “May I help you two?”

She blinked. “I don’t see how it would help Aaron.”

“That was your first thought, though.” Eliza flashed a glittering smile at her. “That’s a good start.”

Without leaving room for argument, she picked up Theodosia’s mug and Alex’s, and carried them out into the living room.

***

Alexander had clearly put Aaron to work already, assembling the new TV wall mount whilst Alex flopped back over the armchair with a smug little grin.

Eliza scowled at him. “I told you to do that.”                                       

“I don’t mind,” Aaron said quickly. “It’s fine.”

Alex pouted at her. She yanked his hair, hard, as she passed, before handing him his tea. “Sit up.”

Theodosia edged past her to leave Aaron’s mug of tea on the counter before joining Eliza on the sofa. Eliza watched him follow her, eyes only, barely even turning his head and his expression not changing once. She met Alex’s gaze. He shrugged.

Eliza pulled Theodosia into her side, half in her lap, and sipped her tea. “If you’re going to put him to work, couldn’t he at least do it shirtless?”

“Eliza!” Theodosia yipped, as Alex guffawed and Aaron froze in place, flushing.

“I can stop?” he offered, shyly.

Eliza gestured him on imperiously.

Theodosia sighed, softening more into Eliza’s hold. “You can afford to hire someone to put your furniture together, you know. You don’t need the boys to do it all.”

“She says I need chores to keep me sensible,” Alexander complained.

“You do.”

“And I like watching him work, he added, giving Theodosia his impish grin. “Don’t you?”

There was a fragile pause as they both waited for Aaron to protest the treatment, but nothing came He didn’t even turn to see where Theodosia and Eliza were cuddling. Eliza frowned at the disappointment on both Alex and Theodosia’s faces.

The temptation was to throw her hands up and order them to talk about their feelings, but that would have been cruel. Instead she whispered in Theodosia’s ear. “Don’t you think he seems happier being useful?”

Theo cringed, and Eliza petted her hair absently. “I don’t…”

“No, don’t tell yourself off,” she said, almost irritable. “I get quite enough of that from your husband.”

“Hey, since when is he your problem?” Alex chirped.

Aaron, occupied with lifting the heavy stand into place, grumbled between his grunts of effort.

“Oh, I _like_ that,” Alex joked.

Aaron finally managed to push the frame into place and turned on him. “ _You_ can stop.”

“Make me.”

“Think I won’t?”

He was smiling. Eliza could feel Theodosia cringe against her side, elbow going awkward sharp between her ribs. The hard, careful thing to do would be to comfort her, to leave Alex to comfort Aaron, to take Theodosia upstairs and kiss her and fix her and maybe they could make this work together.

Well. She had married Alexander. “How about we all quit fucking around?” she said instead.

Instant attention. The boys turning to face her, Alexander sitting bolt upright, and Theodosia twisting in her arms to blink at her.

“I’ve never heard you--”

“Shush.” Eliza fluttered a hand at Theodosia.

“Don’t,” Aaron snapped, pulled back as Alexander reached up for his hand.

“This is _fucking_ ridiculous,” Eliza said, forcing a flame of anger into her voice. “We are having a conversation, right now, about our feelings.”

Alexander whistled, tossing back his hair. “I have never heard that said with such anger.”

“You, shut up. You, talk.”

Aaron froze.

“He doesn’t want to talk,” Theodosia said, firm.

Eliza’s heart warmed, and she scowled. “Tough shit.”

“Betsey!” Alex broke in.

“We’re all taking a turn!”

“Then don’t make him go first!”

“Fine, you talk!”

“I love you,” he said. “Don’t be angry. You’re right, we need to talk.”

It sounded rehearsed, but she let some of her heat go. That was Alexander. Thought he could solve everything by talking at it.

“Aaron, I’m worried about you,” he said. “You’re so different. You never talk. I hardly ever see you smile, and you didn’t used to be like this.” Eliza could feel Theodosia still brushed against her, flinching at every word. She stretched out an arm to loop around her, still listening as Alexander spoke. “And I really care about you. This has been really great, but I want you to be happy.”

He trailed off, realising at the same time as Eliza that Aaron was crying, still without moving, in perfect silence. Theodosia was trembling in her arms.

Eliza held up a hand before Alex could regather for a second gust. “Theodosia?”

“I’m sorry,” she said, as soon as she was prompted. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

His mouth tightened.

“What do you want, Aaron?” Eliza asked, eventually. “I feel like everyone else has been pretty clear.”

Theodosia stirred in discomfort.

“I just wanted you to be happy,” he said quietly, not pulling his gaze off Theodosia even when Alex gripped his hand tighter, enough to hurt.

“That’s not enough,” she said.

Eliza squeezed her, heartbrokenly tight. “Theo, wait,” she said. Hesitated. “Enough for who?”

“Him, obviously!” The was a rush of feeling in Theodosia’s low voice.

“That’s not obvious!” Alex protested. “He doesn’t know that!”

“She’s trying her best to show him! What do you want!”

“Maybe for her to say something kind to him! Anything! Ever! I’m not here to do someone else’s aftercare!”

“Well maybe Aaron ought to be spending a little more time talking to his wife instead of just assuming the worst constantly!”

“He doesn’t have time! He’s exhausted, can’t you see that--”

“Okay, okay!” Aaron broke in, yanking away from Alexander to position himself between the two of them, breaking their line of eye contact. “If you’re both done having our argument for us?”

Eliza felt her cheeks heat, and looked away. The cool solidity of Theodosia against her side vanished as she sat forwards, and Eliza saw Aaron approaching, dropping down to Theodosia’s eye level as he would to Theo’s. “I love you.”

Theodosia squeezed Eliza’s hand tight in hers. “I do love you,” she replied.

“I just want to make you happy.” His voice was soft, and cure, like a stream smoothing over a bed of grey stones.

“I know,” Theodosia said. “But I don’t want you to be hurt because of me.”

“I don’t care.”

“Oh.” If Theodosia had any more to say, they never heard it, because Aaron took the moment to cup her jaw in his hands and pull her into a kiss, long and sweet. Eliza never let go of Theodosia’s hand as it twitched and shifted in hers.

They pulled back, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Wait, I’m sorry, is that it?” Alex interrupted when the moment was stretching taut.

Eliza hurled a throw cushion at him. “Alright, brat, that’s it, you’re for it.”

He grinned, and Theodosia giggled, pulling Aaron up on the sofa so she was sandwiched between him and Eliza in one cosy bundle. Alexander, ever hating to be neglected, mimed a running leap and flopped dramatically over all of their laps. “So, what are we gonna do now?”

“We have a TV.”

“We do have a TV.”

“Can anyone reach the remote?”

Eliza, delighted, took this as a prompt to shove Alex mercilessly to the floor and retrieve the remote. “We’re watching cooking shows,” she said in an inarguable tone of certainty. “There’s too much emotion happening to not watch cooking shows.”

**Author's Note:**

> These children. These small sad children. Why do I do this to them. I promised fluff, I am a failure at kindness. To be fair, I did also promise Aaron Burr crying, and cuddles, which I did deliver. 
> 
> Also I have fallen in love with this verse, so feel free to send in further prompts for it! I love them!


End file.
